Past and Present
by Natsuke1985
Summary: A kind of sequel to my previous story. After confessing their love for each other, Po and Tigress tell the others. But they are not the only ones who had thought about forming a couple...


Recently I watched the short movie "Secrets of the Furious Five", and wow, it was really cute! It also gave me the idea of a sequel to my previous story, so here goes :)

--

And sorry about the crappy title, I couldn't think of anything better..

-----------------

Kung Fu Panda and all the characters are still © to DreamWorks Animations

-----------------

--

Past and Present

--

-----------------

The sun was slowly setting at the horizon, giving the Valley of Peace a beautiful orange afterglow. Po and Tigress were walking up the stairs that led to the kitchen, holding their paws together the entire climb up.

"I guess it's time for us to tell them the news.." Po said, squeezing her paw lightly.

"Yeah I know, but Viper already knows.."

"She does? How?"

"Well right after our incident from this morning she came to me, and we had a discussion about how I shouldn't be so rude to you.. Eventually the conversation led to the smile I gave you a week ago, knowing I wouldn't do a thing like that if it didn't mean anything special.." Tigress explained, "Of course, back then I was still partially denying the truth, telling her she was wrong, but, in the end, she was right all along.." she added, looking at Po, the infamous smile returning once again.

"Hehe, I see." he replied. "So that leaves Monkey, Mantis and Shifu, since I somewhat already told Crane about it."

"Shifu.. also knows.." Tigress said, blushing slightly.

Po stopped at that.

"H-He does?"

"Yeah.. Right after you and Crane left, Shifu appeared by my side, and noticed I wasn't acting like myself.. I had no choice but to reveal my problems to him, since I can't possibly lie to him.." she said, remembering the time he took her out of the orphanage, "His words helped me change my mind about the whole situation, and that's when I went to look for you.." Tigress said, slowly laying her head against his neck. Po smiled, resting his head back against hers.

"I'm glad he took it so well.." Po said.

"Yeah, me too.. Wait, why?"

"I was afraid he'd flip and order you to stop being so foolish and get back to being serious about your training.."

Tigress chuckled softly.

"He actually said the opposite; telling me to loosen up a little."

"He did?"

"Ask him yourself, he's right over there.." Tigress said, looking ahead of the two. Shifu was standing at the end of the staircase, paws held behind his back.

"You two have been gone for quite some time.." he couldn't help but grin as he said this.

"Ehhh.. yeah, we were just ehh.. talking.." Po said.

"Well I hope you're done talking; It's almost dinner time.." Shifu said, turning around, walking inside.

"Well I guess it's time for me to do my magic in the kitchen again!" Po smiled as he started walking.

"And for good reasons.. Today's events have made me hungry!" Tigress replied, following the panda.

--

As usual, Po prepared dinner the way he always did, using his skills to slice up the vegetables or any of the other stuff he used to prepare dinner. When he was finished, he poured his 'secret ingredient soup' into various bowls and gave them to their respective owners. He gave the last one to Tigress before sitting down next to her.

"Thanks, Po.." she said, before gently placing a kiss on his cheek. Immediately after her lips left Po's cheek, two thumps were heard, causing the two to look at the source of the sound. Both Mantis and Money's jaws had hit the dinner table in shock of what they just saw. Po blushed as Tigress and Viper chuckled slightly. And Crane? He had a dumbfound look on his face, which soon changed into a grin as he accepted his wrong. The rest of the evening was spent on explaining Tigress' major change in behavior, which ended with everyone congratulating the newfound couple. When everybody was done eating, they decided to call it a day and return to their rooms. As usual, Po was about to open the door to his room, when suddenly he felt a paw touch his shoulder. He looked behind him, seeing the owner of the paw was Tigress.

"Where are you going?" she said with a smile.

"My room?"

"Oh no you're not!" Tigress replied, pulling the panda into her room, closing the door behind her.

"B-But this is **your** room!"

Tigress quickly silenced him as she pressed her lips onto his, purring softly as the two slowly closed their eyes in pleasure. After breaking the kiss, Tigress slowly kissed his cheek.

"It's **our** room now.."

Po could only smile at those words.

"Want me to get my bed and move it over here?"

Tigress looked at her own bed and then back at Po.

"I think we'll manage just the way things are right now.." she said in a seductive tone.

Crane chuckled softly at hearing their voices.

"_Man, I really didn't see that coming.. I'm glad Po got what he wished for."_ he thought, opening the door to his room, before noticing someone in the corner of his eyes. He looked down, seeing Viper enter the hall. He blushed slightly as Viper noticed his stare, returning his blush with her own as she slowly crawled over to him. The two remained silent as they were waiting for the other to say a word, before realizing none would.

"Well, eh.. good night.." Crane said.

"Good night.." Viper replied, both slowly disappearing into their rooms, both cursing softly at their selves for not making a move.

--

As the sun was slowly rising at the horizon, a lone figure approached the Valley of Peace, wearing a cape over its head to conceal its identity. Its red eyes scanned the village in front of it, before following the long stairway up to the Jade Palace. A smile spread on the creature's lips as it proceeded. The streets were still empty, yet slowly the inhabitants started to show a sign of life as all did what each did every day. Most noticed the stranger as it traveled through their village, but didn't really pay attention to it. As long as it wasn't doing anything wrong..

--

Not long after this, the familiar gong rang like it did every morning, waking up the Furious Five.

"Good morning Master!" four of the Five said. Shifu didn't say anything as he looked at the doors of both Po's and Tigress' rooms, which hadn't opened yet. Finding Po the easier victim, he went to his room first, before opening the door.

"Po, get your lazy ass-" he began, before realizing the room was empty. His ears twitched as he heard sounds coming from Tigress' room.

"Get up, Po!" Tigress hissed.

"Five more minutes.." Po replied drowsily.

"No, now!" Tigress replied, pulling the panda out of their bed by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, okay, okay I'm up!"

Some of the Five were trying their best to hold their laughter as Shifu sighed softly, rubbing the sides of his head in frustration. Then Tigress' door opened.

"Good morning Master Shifu.." Tigress spoke with a red face, before the Dragon Warrior appeared by her side.

"Mornin'.." Po added, slowly rubbing his ear.

Shifu sighed again.

"I guess I should have seen this coming.." he said, turning around, returning to the spot he came from. "I expect you all to follow your Training like any day.." he said, bowing shortly at his students. They all bowed in return before heading towards the kitchen for breakfast.

--

Around noon the Furious Five and Po were doing their daily Training. Monkey and Mantis were training in the Training Hall and Crane was practicing his moves at the Sacred Peach Tree. Po and Tigress were sparring against each other, Tigress obviously winning.

"You got to focus on your opponent, analyze their moves and find a way to block or counter them.." Tigress spoke after landing a direct hit at the panda's head. Po rubbed his paw over his head as he groaned softly.

"Then stay still!"

"You really think your opponent will grant you that wish?" Tigress said, before slowly planting a kiss on the spot she hit. "Know that I'm just trying to teach you something.."

Po smiled, before wrapping his arms around her and pushed her to the ground. Tigress gasped softly as Po had pinned her down. "What are you-?"  
"And **you **should know to never underestimate your opponent, even if he's dating you!" Po laughed, keeping a firm grip around her, not letting her go.

"I just let my guard down because I didn't think you'd pose a threat.." Tigress grinned.

"I can be dangerous if I wanted to." Po said.

"I bet you can," she replied, pressing her lips onto his, sharing a passionate kiss with the panda. After she broke the kiss, she looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Listen, I know we've officially announced our relationship, but don't expect me to be like this 24 hours a day.. I'm still taking my training seriously, in case we're needed, understood?"

"Yeah, I understand.."

"And we got to work on getting you out of bed earlier every morning.." Tigress continued. "I don't want to have anything like what happened this morning happen again.."

"Well it's not **my** fault your bed's so comfortable.." Po said, planting a soft kiss on her cheek, "Especially with you in it.."

Tigress smiled and purred softly, before pulling a serious face.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to sleep separately again.."

Po's eyes widened at this.

"I'll do my best." he said. Tigress smiled and nuzzled him gently.

"That's all I ask for.. Now, the other things you need improvement with.." Tigress began as Po slowly got up, raising an eyebrow.

"Other things?" he repeated as Tigress slowly pulled herself up with her arms.

"The adversary.." Tigress said, making Po wince at the mention of the word. "I know I replied sarcastically about the way you won yesterday, but right now we're under different circumstances.. You did very well." Tigress complimented, making Po smile, "But I'm sure you realized that one victory isn't enough."

Po nodded slowly.

"I know, and I am trying as hard as I can to defeat it, but I always end up defeated.."

"Yes, but it's with those defeats that you can learn to do it better the next time.." Tigress said. "For example, you were able to dodge the adversary yesterday because you knew it would bounce back, right?"

"Yes?"

"Memorize its movements so that you can figure out a way to dodge it again.."

"You mean, like you told me to do when we were sparring?"

"Correct." Tigress nodded. "I want you to try what you just learned on the adversary.."

"Do I have to?" Po frowned.

"When you master that, I'll let you try on me.."

This made Po smile.

"Then I'll do my best!" he said, getting off Tigress, before reaching out his paw. She grabbed it, and let Po lift her off the ground.

"Go make me proud." Tigress smiled.

"I will!" Po replied as he ran towards the Training Hall.

Tigress chuckled at this.

"I can't believe things turned out this way.. And to think none of this would have happened were it not for the adversary.." she thought, closing her eyes as she felt a breeze run through her fur. "Love.. it really does have no boundaries.." She opened her eyes again, and in the corner of her eyes she noticed something, or rather; some**one**.

**--**

Viper looked down at Crane as he continued practicing, a slight blush underneath her snake eyes. All she wanted was to go down there and just.. be with him. But for some reason she couldn't. She was afraid. Afraid he'd-

"Have you told him yet?" Tigress voice suddenly spoke, making the serpent jump.

"Tigress?! I-I didn't.."

"It's okay, Viper, I know the feeling.." Tigress chuckled.

Viper smiled.

"It's really nice to see your smile again.." Viper said.

"Thanks, I'm planning on using it more often from now on.. But you haven't answered my question yet.."

"What?"

"Did you already tell him?"

Viper looked down at Crane.

"No.. not in words.. But we did spend some time together yesterday."

"Oh really? What'd you do?" Tigress eyed her.

"… Talk.." Viper said.

"I'm not buying it.."

"And maybe hug a little.." Viper said softly.

"Haha I **knew** it!" Tigress smiled.

"But we didn't do anything else. It was after you barged into his room last night. He was pretty taken off guard by your violent acts.. I was just there to comfort him.." Viper said.

"I see.. Then what's keeping you two from being together?"

"I don't know.. I **do** know he likes me, but I'm not sure if.." Viper trailed off. Tigress nodded.

"I understand.. Are you ever going to find out?"

"I want to.. But I don't know if I can.."

"I was able to do it." Tigress said.

"Well, yeah, but you're different than me… You're brave and courageous."

"So are you." Tigress said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I-" Viper began, when their attention was suddenly turned to Crane, as a cloaked figure jumped out of nowhere, landing in front of Crane. It startled the bird, making him jump back in defense. Without a second to spare, the attacker jumped forwards, extracting its claws. Crane quickly dodged to the left, but his opponent moved quicker, turning its body in mid-air, before trying to kick him in the back. Crane stopped the attack by blocking the move with his left wing, before hitting his opponent with his right. The cloaked figure landed on the ground with a groan, before standing up straight. Parts of the face were now visible as its two dark-red eyes kind of glowed in the darkness. Both were panting as they stood opposite of each other.

"Agile as ever, aren't you Crane?" his assailant spoke, soft purring recognizable in its voice. "Who are you and why have you come here?!" Crane called, holding up his wings in case it tried to attack again.

"You don't recognize my voice?" the attacker asked.

Crane raised his eyebrow, lowering his wings as he slowly recognized the voice.

"Mei Ling?" he guessed. His opponent removed the cloak from its head, revealing her true identity. The Chinese Mountain Cat smiled and nodded.

"The one and only!" she grinned.

Crane looked at her in confusion.

"Wha- er, hey.. What.. are you doing here?"

"Is it against the law to visit my dear, old friend?" she asked, approaching him.

"Well of course not, I guess.." offering his wing to shake her paw. She grabbed it, before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Don't be so formal about it, we're friends, we're allowed to hug! Besides, it's been a long while since I've seen you!" Mei Ling giggled, hugging the bird. Crane blushed slightly, but hugged back anyway.

"It sure has.." Crane said, before letting go. He then saw Mei Ling's eyes focus on something behind him. He turned his head, just in time to see the tiger and snake arrive at the scene.

"Viper! Tigress! Wha-what are you doing-"

"So who's your **girlfriend**?" Viper interrupted, a hint of sadness in her voice.. or jealousy, I'm not really sure. She and Tigress had just witnessed the two hug each other, and it was obvious Viper didn't like what she saw.

"What? I-I'm not her.. I mean, sh-she's not my-" Crane started.

"Yeah, we're-" Mei Ling began, before being interrupted.

"I don't want to hear about it!" Viper said, before turning and jumping away fast, not giving Mei Ling the chance to explain the situation. Both were confused about what was wrong with Viper, all except Tigress.

"I'm confused.. What's wrong with her?" Mei Ling asked.

"Nothing's wrong.. she's just jealous.."

"Jealous? About what?"

"The hug you gave Crane."

Crane's eyes widened.

"I see.." he said, lowering his head slowly.

"What's so wrong about a hug between friends?" Mei Ling asked confused.

"Well, you see; Crane here is really special to Viper.." Tigress said, Crane blushing madly at this. Mei Ling gasped.

"And she thought-"  
"You might take him before she could.." Tigress finished for her, making Crane raise his head towards the tiger. He was about to say something when Mei Ling interrupted.

"I am so sorry.. I-I didn't mean to upset her. I mean, I'm a friend of Crane, and always will be just that.." she said.

"And you are?" Tigress asked.

"I am Mei Ling," she said, taking a short bow, "I was and still am one of the top students of the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, a martial arts school where I met Crane, who was nothing but a ordinary janitor at the time.. One day I noticed the skills he used to tidy up every night, and I was so impressed I suggested he'd try out for the school. The objective was to grab a flag hidden deep in a field full of obstacles, but as many other's attempts to grab it failed, nobody thought Crane stood a chance because of his skinny legs. After they all laughed, he was ordered to go back to work, cleaning up all the teeth that were lying around on the floor. Then Crane accidentally wandered into the obstacle course, and had to endure and avoid being hit. He was then told to slowly walk out of it for his safety, but Crane refused, and proceeded, using his skills to dodge every obstacle, and finally succeeded in taking the flag. Everybody was so amazed by this, they cheered and celebrated, before giving him the virtue of confidence.." Mei Ling finished.

"Wow, Crane.. I never knew about this.." Tigress said.

"Yeah, it's not.. really that important.. I mean, I don't really see the point in revealing my past to everyone.." Crane said.

"Well it could be pretty important in case more of your 'friends from the past' pop up like this.."

"Good point.."

"So is there another reason why you decided to drop by?" Tigress asked Mei Ling.

"Well I have also come here after hearing the news about the Dragon Warrior being chosen and how he had defeated an evil threat on the village, so I just had to meet him in person and maybe learn any of his techniques.." Mei ling said.

"Heh, I'd like to see that happen.." Tigress thought, grinning to herself

"I did some research about the Valley of Peace, and that's when I discovered that Crane was chosen as one of the protectors of the village as a member of the Furious Five, and so I was determined to come here.. It's an honor to meet one of them already, Master Tigress.." she said, taking another short bow. Tigress bowed in return.

"The pleasure is all mine." she replied. "Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to the rest of us?"

"I would like that." Mei Ling nodded.

--

Tigress led Mei Ling to the Training Hall, knowing everybody would be there. She opened the door, just in time to witness the Dragon Warrior being bounced through the room **again**.

"Oh Po.." Tigress sighed, dashing into the room to stop the panda from going any further. Mei Ling and Crane entered the Hall, Crane chuckling slightly as Mei Ling looked at the scene with confused eyes.

"Ohhh, thanks, Tigress.." Po said, shaking his head in pain as he got up slowly.

"What did I tell you? Analyze your opponents-"  
"I know, I know, I tried!"

"Well apparently not good enough!" she said, before pulling the panda out of the Training course.

"Who's this?" Po asked, noticing Mei Ling as both Monkey and Mantis made their way to the newcomer as well.

"This is Mei Ling, she's an old friend of Crane." Tigress replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all.." Mei Ling said, taking a short bow. Everybody returned the bow and introduced themselves. When it was Po's turn, Mei Ling gasped.

"Po? As in 'Dragon Warrior' Po?"

"Yeah, why?" Po asked, cocking his head slightly.

"You're not really.. what I imagined the Dragon Warrior to look like.." Mei Ling replied.

"What exactly are you saying?" Po asked, crossing his arms.

"Honestly? I don't really imagine you as a warrior.. I mean, you can't even win against a doll of your own size.."

"Oh yeah? Want me to use the Wuxi Finger Hold on you?! That'll show-!" Po began, before being interrupted by the small red panda.

"Easy, Po.." Shifu said, silencing him. "Now I know Master Po doesn't look like a real warrior, but that's a mistake I myself made as well.." he added, turning around to Mei Ling. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Mei Ling.."

"Likewise, Master Shifu.." Mei Ling said, bowing politely.

"So what brings you all the way to this place?" Shifu asked, before Mei Ling explained everything she had told Tigress and Crane. When she got to the part where she hoped she could learn some of the Dragon Warrior's techniques, Shifu smirked.

"Heh, I'd like to see **that** happen…"

"Hey!"

"I wish I could have introduced you to the complete Five, but I am confused to see Viper is not present.." Shifu said. Crane gasped softly, only now noticing the snake was nowhere to be seen.

"That's not really necessary, I already met her.." Mei Ling said.

"You did?"

"Yeah, though we kind of haven't properly introduced ourselves yet.."

".. Explain.."

"Well after I had dropped in, I greeted my old friend Crane with a hug.. A simple hug, or so it seemed to us.. Apparently Viper didn't see it like that, and I only later learned why.." Mei Ling said. Crane kept himself silent at this.

"Mmmm.. I see.. Then we better find her in case she's in trouble. Monkey, Mantis; you check out the village.." Shifu said.

"Right!" both replied, before disappearing.

"Po, Tigress; check out the Pool of Sacred Tears, maybe she's over there.."

"On it!" Tigress nodded, leaving with Po.

"And Crane, take Mei Ling to the Sacred Peach Tree." Shifu finished.

"I will.." Crane nodded, before disappearing as well.

--

Shifu sighed, waiting a few minutes, before going outside. He went to the kitchen building, and walked behind it. He stopped, looking over a grassy field behind the cabin.

"I've sent everybody away, it's okay to come out now.." Shifu said. For a moment silence remained and nothing happened, before Viper finally spoke.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Don't forget that I know every area of this place, and that this is not the first time you've concealed yourself in here.."

Viper sighed softly as she crawled out of her hiding spot; a small opening that lead underneath the kitchen building.

"So tell me; what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, you see, it all happened this afternoon.." Viper said, telling about what happened the night before and how Crane asked her to stay, then the conversation she had with Tigress and the sudden attack of the cloaked figure, and finally the part where she saw her hug him. When she was done, Shifu chuckled.

"I don't understand.. what seems to be so amusing?" Viper hissed softly.

"You've got nothing to worry about; Mei Ling is nothing but a friend to Crane.."

"She's just.. a friend?" Viper's eyes widened.

"Yes, I'm sure they were trying to explain that to you before you ran off.."

Viper lowered her head.

"I see.."

"Besides, both Crane and Mei Ling know that it wouldn't work out, since I'm know Crane has someone else he likes.." Shifu said.

"You.. really think so?"

"If not, he wouldn't have asked you to stay in his room, now would he?"

Viper nodded slowly in agreement.

"And I know Mei Ling and the school she went to.. There's no way they'll allow their students to form a relationship the way I am slowly allowing it now.." Shifu said, giving the serpent a smile.

This caused Viper to smile slightly.

"Thanks, Master, but.."

"Mmmm?"

"There's no way I could ever face Crane after the way I humiliated myself.." Viper said, turning her head sideways.

"What's this? The brave Viper; afraid?" Shifu replied, making her turn her head back to her Master.

"So? What if I am? It's perfectly fine to be afraid sometimes!"

"I never said it was wrong.." Shifu said, "It's just something I never expected from you.."

"I don't.." Viper said, not knowing what Shifu was talking about.

"When the gorilla bandit attacked your father.. did you cower away in a corner?" Shifu replied, making Viper gasp. "No, you showed courage and faced danger to help those you care about.."

"How do you… Who told you that?"

"Your father."

"My… father?"

"Yes, he said he was very proud of the way you handled the bandit without the use of venom.. This is also the reason why he decided to let me become your Master, knowing I could turn you into something more.." Shifu said.

Viper's eyes widened a bit.

"I.. never knew about that.."

"So answer me this.. how can the brave Viper; daughter of the great Master Viper, be afraid of her own - or anyone else's - feelings?"

Viper didn't reply to that.

"That's what I thought.. So now I ask you to stop hiding.. face your fears and show me your courage!" Shifu said, giving her another smile.

"I'll try, Master.." Viper said, completely coming out of the opening. Before leaving, she turned her head towards Shifu. "You.. really think.. he shares the same feelings I do?"

Shifu thought it over for a few seconds, before finding the best way to reply to her question.

"I can't speak for Crane, so you'll just have to hear it from his own mouth.." he said, making the snake's head drop slightly. "But as I've said before; I'm sure you have nothing to worry about.."

Viper smiled.

"You can find Crane at the Sacred Peach Tree.."

"Thanks Master." she said, turned around and disappeared.

"_That's the second couple forming after Po defeated Tai Lung.."_ Shifu thought. _"What is this place? A dating agency?"_

--

Crane and Mei Ling finally arrived at the Sacred Peach Tree. After looking around a bit, Mei Ling sighed.

"This is all my fault, isn't it?" she said softly.

Crane shook his head.

"Nah.. it was nothing you could do about.. if anything, this should be **my** fault."

"Why would it be-"

"Maybe I **should** have told everybody about my past at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy.. Maybe, if I had, none of this would have ever happened.." Crane said, lowering his head. Mei Ling walked over, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't say that.. you couldn't have known anything like this would happen…"

"She's right…" Viper's voice echoed through Crane's ears. He looked up, and turned his head towards the snake.

"Viper?"

Viper slowly crawled closer, stopping a few feet away from the bird.

"It's all **my** fault.. If I had stayed and listened to you, I would've known that she was just a friend of yours.. But I was stupid enough to listen to my emotions.." Viper said, feeling her face brighten up. Then she looked at Mei Ling. "So I'm sorry we got off on a bad start.." she said, extending her tail. Mei Ling looked down, and smiled as she grabbed hold of Viper's tail, shaking it up and down slowly.

"There's no need for an apology, I can understand your actions.." Mei Ling said.

"I still feel terrible for not hearing you out.." Viper said, before turning to Crane, "And I also feel terrible about not trusting you.."

"Viper.. I'm sorry I worried you.. I didn't know you'd take it so seriously.. You really feel that much about me?"

Viper's eyes widened at his question as a blush appeared underneath her eyes.

"I-I eh.." Viper hesitated to answer.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Mei ling said, slowly walking away.

When she was out of sight, Crane slowly approached Viper. This caused her blush to increase as she wondered what he was up to. Crane slowly appeared before her, making her look up to him as he gave her a weak smile. He then sat down next to her, before putting a wing around her body. Viper's head turned even redder because of this, but slowly she started to get caught up in the moment as she slowly leaned her head against Crane's head.

"You could have just told me yesterday, you know.." he said softly.

"I was afraid of what you would say.."

"You know I like you very much.." Crane said, before continuing, "Much more than that actually."

Viper slowly curled her tail around the bird, pulling him closer against her.

"I was kind of waiting for the right moment.."

"Well.. why don't you.. try now?" Crane asked.

Viper pulled her head away from his, slowly moving herself in front of him.

"This is all new to me.. but I'll try.." she said, before taking a deep breath. "Crane.. You are the best friend anyone could dream of.. A friend with who I can share many things with.. and I believe that ever since Tai Lung's gone, I feel like I've gotten closer to you.. So much that I started to feel something more than friendship.."

Crane didn't say a thing as he nodded slowly.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is.." Viper began, before falling silent, lowering her head slightly. _"Come on, Viper.. you can do it! How hard is it to say-"_

"I love you.." Crane finished her thoughts, making her look up again. For a few more seconds, Viper continued to look at him with a dumbfound look on her face, before slowly starting to smile. Those were the exact words that she tried to get out and what she wanted to hear him say.

"Oh Crane!" she sighed, quickly placing her head on his shoulder as his wings wrapped around her and her tail wrapped around him again. "I love you too.." she added, gently placing a kiss on the bird's cheek as he held her close.

"Awwww.. ain't that sweet?" Po whispered to Tigress as the two had just arrived back when they noticed the couple.

"Yeah, I agree.." Tigress purred, gently placing an arm around Po before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Po opened his eyes in confusion, but soon closed them as he kissed back. After a few seconds, she broke it.

"Whoa, what'd I do to deserve that?" Po asked.

"Well apparently seeing something very romantic gets me in the mood.." Tigress purred back.

"I like the sound of that.." Po replied, kissing the tiger again before she pulled away.

"Easy big boy," she said, placing a finger on his lips to keep him back, "Not here.. Not in front of them," she nodded at the two they were spying on.

Po nodded.

"Understood.." he replied.

"Or me.." Shifu spoke, startling both Po and Tigress.

"Master Shifu!" both gasped.

"Shhh.. you don't want to disturb those two, do you?" he grinned.

Both put their paws in front of their mouths at this.

"What are you doing here?" Tigress asked quietly.

"Checking up on yet another one of my great influences.." Shifu smirked, making Tigress chuckle.

"How did Viper get here?" Po asked.

"I told her she could find Crane at this place.." Shifu replied.

"But how did you tell her? Where was she hiding?"

"I looked on the place she had hid herself one time before.."

"So you knew where she was all along?"

"I did.."  
"Then what was the point in sending us all to look for her?"

"I needed to have a private talk with her.. I knew she wouldn't come out if everyone was still here.."

"I see.." Po nodded slowly.

"Shouldn't we.. leave them alone?" Tigress asked, pointing at the bird and snake.

"You're right.. let's go.." Shifu said, turning around.

--

Later that day, Monkey and Mantis returned, reporting they hadn't found Viper.

"I know.." Shifu replied, confusing the two, before telling the two about knowing Viper's location all along. They looked at him confused, but understood the situation when he told them the reason why. Not long after that, both crane and Viper joined the group. Everybody smiled and cheered at the new couple, congratulating them like they did with Tigress and Po. Mei Ling apologized for all the trouble she'd caused, but Viper only shook her head.

"No.. If it wasn't for you, nothing of this would have happened.."

Shifu coughed softly in his paw.

"And also Master Shifu.." she added.

"Well I'm glad things turned out okay." Mei Ling smiled.

"So do I.." Viper smiled, looking sideways at her new boyfriend.

"And I'm also sorry for insulting you earlier.." Mei Ling said to Po. "I still can not imagine you defeating Tai Lung, but I'm sure you found your own way in doing it. I guess I just had to be there when you did it for me to start believing it.."

"Well all here can confirm I did." Po smiled, looking at Tigress.

"Then I guess I should head back again.." Mei Ling said, rising to her feet.

"Already? You just got here.." Shifu said.

"And look at what my coming did. I believe that if I stayed any longer, I'll disturb something or someone else.."

"Yes, but no matter, it has brought happiness in the end.." Shifu replied.

"Yeah but-"

"And let's keep it like that.." Shifu interrupted.

Mei Ling fell silent, before bowing shortly.

"Of course.. I must go now.." Mei Ling said, and walked outside, followed by everyone else. At the gate they all wished her a good trip back home, waving goodbye as she slowly walked down the long staircase, before disappearing at the horizon.

"She seems like a nice girl.." Po said.

"She is.. Her students like her very much.." Shifu said.

"Students?" Crane asked.

"Yeah, she teaches Kung Fu on the academy now."

"Hehe, I'm impressed.." Crane said.

"Talking about teaching," Tigress said to Po, "We still need to work on the adversary.."

"Tigress is right.. Back to training everyone!" Shifu said.

"Right!" the rest of the Five said, turning around, and returning to the Jade Palace.

-----------------

--

The end

--

-----------------

And here is another Kung Fu Panda fanfic! Any idea how hard it is to imagine a bird hugging a snake? If so, then I'm not the only one .

Kinda ran out of ideas around the end, so sorry if it sounded dumb.. But anyway, I thought it would be nice to use Mei Ling to influence Viper and Crane's relationship :) I haven't seen anyone do that before.. right?

--

So tell me what you think :)


End file.
